With the advancements in video game systems, personalized operation is becoming more desirable. Original video games allowed any user to operate the game at different skill levels which were selected at the start of the game. Each user, however, was treated the same during operation of the game. It would be desirable to allow each user to have a personality which interacts with the game, such that video game have the ability to “recognize” a user and adjust game operation accordingly.
Video game systems typically include one or more controllers for controlling the operation of a video game. These controllers are connected to a central processing unit through a communication bus cable. The video game user, therefore, is restricted in possible operating locations. That is, a user cannot play a game from a relatively remote location.
Further, because the game controllers are attached to the central processing unit, a portable personalized controller cannot be provided. Any user who operates a game using the same controller is treated the same by the video game.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a video game system having a portable controller which allows user to operate a video game from a remote location. Further, a video game system is need which has portable personalized game controllers.